Ops
by CatchingStar
Summary: um acidente faz com que os poderes dos mutant x sejam trocados. Mas será que todos os corpos vão aceitar o novo poder?


Disclaimers: os personagens de MutantX não me pertencem...

A/N: inspirado no episodio deCharmed "**Love Hurts". **onde a Piper precisa trocar de poderes para salvar seu amor

* * *

Estava tudo muito calmo no galpão de uma antiga fabrica, o que deixou os mutantes em alerta.

"Abaixem- se" gritou Shalimar.

"de onde veio isso?" questionou Lexa. (uma coisa foi lançada na direção deles e espatifou-se na parede).

Os quatro então se levantaram.

"Vocês estão sentindo esse cheiro?" Perguntou shalimar.

"Que cheiro?" Indagou jesse.

Shalimar virou-se em direção a parede onde o objeto havia se quebrado e notou uma fina fumaça branca. A fumaça entrou nos sistemas da jovem e ela desmaiou. Em segundos o mesmo ocorreu com seus companheiros do Mutant X.

Quando todos acordaram, tudo parecia igual: estavam na mesma sala, com a luz apagada, sozinhos...

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou brennan.

"O que foi aquela fumaça?" Questionou Jesse.

"Eu não sei" falou lexa "É melhor nos sairmos daqui".

"Eu concordo" falou shalimar.

Os quatro saíram pela mesma porta que entraram. Shalimar sentiu que alguma coisa estava errada porem nada tinha a ver com seu instinto de feral. "Porque eles foram levados ate lá?"

De volta ao Santuário, eles foram comer alguma coisa. Shal foi a única que não se juntou a eles.

"O que foi?" Perguntou lexa a amiga depois que deixar os rapazes terminando de comer na cozinha.

" Eu não sei... achei muito estranho o que ocorreu agora pouco".

"Eu também!"

" Porque seriamos levadas ate lá para apenas inalar fumaça?" Perguntou shalimar "O que tinha naquela fumaça?"

A jovem sentiu seus músculos contraírem.

" você esta bem?"

"Aham.. estou bem." Respondeu ela tirando a mão do braço " Você não sentiu nada diferente depois que saímos do tal galpão?"

"Não. O que você esta procurando no computador?"

"Ainda não sei. Seus músculos novamente contraíram e uma sensação de forte energia passou por todo seu corpo".

Para que Lexa não ficasse preocupada ela continuou pesquisando.

Na cozinha Jesse também estava com uma sensação estranha e notou que de repente sua mão desapareceu, porem não do jeito que era costume, ela ficou invisível de uma vez e não aos poucos.

"Aquela fumaça tem algum efeito colateral?" Perguntou ele ao encontrar com as garotas.

"não duvido que tenha" respondeu Shalimar.

"Mas não sabemos qual é" falou lexa.

Jesse tomou o lugar de shalimar no computador e continuou a pesquisar. A jovem então foi ate seu quarto descansar um pouco. Brennan deu uma passadinha por lá para ver como ela estava e ficou muito surpreso ao vê-la tremendo e totalmente contraída na parte superior da cama

" Shalimar, o que aconteceu?" (não houve resposta). "você esta suando... tremendo... fala pra mim o que foi!"

" não sei o que esta acontecendo!" Disse ela finalmente. O rapaz colocou a mão sobre a cabeça da jovem para ver se estava com febre, mas acabou levando um choque.

"jesse, lexa... venham ate aqui!" Gritou ele. "Tem alguma coisa errada! Eu não consigo tocar nela sem levar um choque e estou sentindo que alguma coisa muito ruim esta acontecendo com ela".

Jesse tentou pegá-la para levar ate a enfermaria, mas também levou um choque. Correu então ate a enfermaria e pegou um termômetro, um aparelho para medir pressão e um outro para tirar uma amostra de sangue da jovem. Quando voltou colocou o medidor de temperatura e qual não foi a surpresa quando este estourou.

"Saiam daqui!" disse shalimar "Não é seguro".

"Nós não vamos a nenhum lugar"– falou brennan.

Com uma camiseta em torno da mão jesse conseguiu tirar um amostra de sangue e junto com lexa foram verificar no microscópio.

"Como isso é possível?" Questionou ele ao ver os resultados "Alguma coisa esta ativando as células e contraindo-as".

"Poderia ser eletricidade?"

"Sim, mas como uma voltagem tão grande foi parar no corpo dela. Ele estava to preocupado que sem querer mexeu o braço e uma forte faixa de luz saiu de sua mão.

"Ah não! Isso é mau" falou lexa.

"O que foi isso?" perguntou ele.

"Eu acho que sei o que aconteceu... houve uma transferência de poderes! Falou a jovem "Bren (chamou ela pelo comunicador do Santuário), já sei o que aconteceu... shalimar esta com muita energia e tenho a impressão que isso ocorreu pois seu poder foi transferido a ela".

"Então aquela fumaça... "começou jesse.

"Ela foi a causadora da troca". Completou lexa.

Brennan pediu para shalimar se acalmar, para respirar bem fundo e a contração finalmente diminuiu. Agora que ela parecia mais solta. Lexa e jesse vieram ao encontro dos dois.

"Você estava certa shalimar... aquela fumaça não era uma fumaça qualquer. Ela causou transferência de poderes... o que significa que alguém queria nos atingir porem não fazer um confronto frente a frente. Provavelmente com medo de que não funcionasse" disse lexa.

"Isso não aconteceu apenas com você shal" falou jesse "eu recebi os poderes de invisibilidade e controle da luz, o poder de lexa, assim como você recebeu os poderes elétricos de brennan".

"E quanto a nós dois?"Perguntou brennan.

"Não ficaria surpresa se também não estivessem com seus verdadeiros poderes" falou shalimar.

"Ok, mas como vamos descobrir?" Indagou Brennan.

"Tem um jeito" falou jesse "vocês tem que se concentrar e tentar se desmaterializar". Os dois assim fizeram. A "premiada" foi lexa que desapareceu e reapareceu em seguida.

"Temos que resolver tudo isso!" disse lexa.

"Eu concordo, mas como?" Questionou jesse.

Aquilo que eles não queriam que acontecesse, ocorreu. Uma atividade mutante que eles não poderiam deixar de combater. Todos correram ate o helix e foram ate uma loja que estava sendo assaltada. Brennan esqueceu que não tinha os seus poderes e tentou lançar seus raios.

"ok. Falha. Shal... é com você."

A jovem se concentrou e lançou o poder que foi muito alem da capacidade dela e, portanto, não só atingiu o mutante como ela caiu. Jesse resolveu ser o próximo mas ao invés de lançar luzes, ficou invisível.

"você tem que ficar bravo jesse... só assim o poder de controle da luz funciona."

"Mas eu estou" falou ele.

"Não respire fundo... apenas atire!" Ele assim fez e dessa vez funcionou.

Foi a vez do mutante usar seu poder (o que surpreendeu a todos): bolas que quando tocavam alguma coisa explodiam-na. Por sorte a primeira tentativa foi contra lexa e ela conseguiu se desmaterializar a tempo.

"Bom, acho que por enquanto já chega" disse o mutante antes de desaparecer (ele também tinha capacidade de teletransporte).

" Quem é ele?" perguntou Shalimar.

"Eu não sei, mas com certeza ele vai voltar e nos temos de estar preparados". – disse Lexa

Do helix, jesse tentou pesquisar os arquivos de mutantes, mas não conseguiu encontrar nada.

"tente procurar por "projeto zero" " falou lexa. "Uma vez eu ouvi o pessoal do domínio discutindo sobre ele, porem é confidencial".

"Acho que isso não vai ser um problema" falou Jesse confiante.

"Eu não sabia que haviam continuado com as pesquisas depois do acidente com os médicos". Contou a moça.

"Como se alguma coisa pudesse impedir pessoas de continuar a buscar forma de dominar os outros" falou shalimar.

Brennan os levou de volta ao Santuário.

Quando chegou lexa tentou entrar em contato com o homem que lhe fornece as informações.

" o que foi? Sabe que não pode me contactar a não ser que seja muito importante" disse o homem.

"O que você me diz do "projeto zero"? "

"sabe que eu não posso revelar".

"O projeto envolvia transferência de poder?"

"porque?"

"Alguém o usou e agora todos do Mutant X estão sem seus reais poderes. E nós precisamos recuperá-los antes que seja tarde de mais". Falou lexa.

"Esta bem. O projeto no seu inicio não tinha relação com mutantes, era uma forma de transferir o vírus de doenças para locais de contenção onde estes poderiam ser estudados cuidadosamente e exterminados. Mas alguém resolveu usar esse experimento para aprender sobre os poderes mutantes e depois de anos de pesquisa encontrar um jeito de transferir não mais para um local seguro e sim para um outro ser humano ou outro mutante. Muitos dos cobaias acabaram morrendo pois seus corpos não aceitaram o novo tipo de poder de outrem".

"Quanto tempo ate a pessoa não agüentar com o novo poder?"

"menos de 48 horas" respondeu o homem "se ele realmente não for compatível ao dna do mutante este não conseguira controla-lo e isso o matara. Infelizmente não depende muito da vontade da pessoa".

"E tem como reverter?"

"Não sabemos!"

"como assim não sabem?!" Exclamou lexa muito brava.

"Foram feitas tentativas de um antídoto, mas a maioria não deu resultado".

"Deve haver um jeito! "

"Me desculpa, mas não posso lhe dizer mais nada!"

Lexa ficou bastante preocupada: será que todos eles seriam compatíveis aos poderes? E se não fossem, quem não conseguiria e como reverter? Deveria ela contar aos demais o que descobrira? A jovem se levantou e ficou a andar de um lado para o outro, pensando. Ela não estava preocupado com ela mesma, pois o poder de jesse era mais ou menos compatível ao dela, já que ambos conseguiam "desaparecer" e não havia nenhum sinal ainda de rejeição em seu corpo.

"Esse projeto é muito interessante" comentou Jesse.

"E porque?" Perguntou Shalimar.

"É uma forma de combate a doenças, tirando de um determinado corpo e colocando num local para estuda-lo".

"E um idiota resolveu testar em mutantes" comentou a moça.

"Pois é".

"Jeito de reverter...?"

"não tem" falou lexa ao se aproximar dele "pelo menos nenhum que tenha resolvido a questão toda.

"Então como vamos resolver?" Perguntou brennan.

"Se soubéssemos os materiais que foram usados talvez pudéssemos montar a tal substância e depois descobrir como desmonta-la. " Falou jesse.

"Ótima idéia "falou lexa "mas é melhor tentarmos fazer isso logo".

"E quanto ao outro mutante?" Questionou shalimar.

"Temos que acabar com ele também" falou brennan.

"vocês vão atrás dele e nos cuidamos das substâncias" falou lexa "mas por favor, tenham cuidado".

"pode deixar!" Falou brennan.

Shalimar e ele usaram o computador do carro do rapaz para localizar o mutante. Não foi nada fácil encontra-lo, pois ficava mudando de lugar quase o tempo todo, mas finalmente ele parou e Brennan se dirigiu ate o local.

"Ei você" disse ele.

"Olha, se não são os rapazes da loja." disse o mutante.

Dessa vez quem começou a briga foi ele. Shalimar se escondeu atrás de uma arvore e brennan ficou desviando das bolas com a agilidade de um feral. A moça queria fazer alguma coisa para ajudar seu companheiro, mas a eletricidade em seu corpo parecia estar descontrolada. O rapaz pulou para cima do outro e os dois lutaram rolando na grama. Shalimar finalmente conseguiu fazer a eletricidade parar de passar e focaliza-la na mão e então lançou um super raio sobre o mutante.

"Obrigada" disse Brennan.

" É melhor nós voltarmos, não conseguiremos destruí-lo sem os outros."

"Eu acho que nós damos conta disso. Basta mais um lance de eletricidade e pronto.

Shalimar tentou, mas a eletricidade que saiu morreu antes mesmo de alcança-lo.

"Vamos lá shal, você consegue."

A jovem olhou para o rapaz como quem disse "tem certeza", mas Brennan estava confiante então ela tentou novamente e por sorte funcionou.

"E ai, deu certo?" Perguntou Jesse quando eles voltaram

" Deu sim". Falou brennan.

A noite chegou e lexa e jesse não tinham conseguido muita coisa. Como eles eram os espertos em química, bren e shal acharam melhor não tentar ajudar, pois algo poderia dar errado.

"Nós precisamos achar a formula certa!" Esbravejou lexa.

"Nós vamos! "Falou jesse tentando acalma-la.

"você não entende o quanto isso é perigoso!" Disse ela.

"Você sabe algo e não esta me contando?!" Questionou Jesse.

"Se não acháramos a solução logo pode ocorrer algo muito ruim".

"Eu não estou entendendo..".

"resumindo: se o dna da pessoa não aceitar o novo poder mutante isso pode mata-la".

"Você não esta falando serio?!" Exclamou ele.

"bem que eu gostaria. Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa... seu corpo esta rejeitando parte dos meus poderes? Se estivesse você me contaria?"

"Rejeitando? No começo minha mão ficava invisível e o resto do meu corpo não, mas fora isso nada mais. E você?"

"Comigo esta tudo bem... Provavelmente porque temos a capacidade de desaparecer. Mesmo sendo de jeitos diferentes nossas células conseguem, quando necessário, diminuírem a ponto de sumir".

"Tem razão. Você acha que os outros não conseguirão?"

"Não sei... por isso temos que correr com isso."

Os dois passaram a noite toda trabalhando. Quando amanheceu eles apenas tinham conseguido fazer parte da substância, mas faltava pouco para acabarem. Brennan passou para ver como estavam as coisas e sugeriu algumas alterações que deram certo. "Pronto! uma parte já foi" disse lexa aliviada.

"Como vamos testar se funcionou?" Perguntou Jesse.

"precisamos de uma cobaia.

Brennan trouxe um rato e um gato para testar (como ele os achou? Vai saber!). jesse cuidadosamente lançou a fumaça sobre os bichinhos e graças a deus funcionou: o rato passou a correr atrás do gato.

"Ok. Nós já temos anotados todos os ingredientes que foram usados na criação desta, mas como ver qual trará a resposta oposta?" Perguntou jesse.

"alguns ingredientes da para saber.. quanto aos demais vamos ter que continuar experimentando. Adam alguma vez usou algum desses ingredientes? Quem sabe achamos algo nos testes que ele já fez."

"Talvez tenha algo... mas é totalmente uma suposição".

"Bom, qualquer coisa pode ser útil" falou lexa.

Shalimar acordou mais tarde do que de costume, tomou banho, se vestiu, tomou café e ficou a andar pelo santuário tentando achar algo para fazer.

"Ai esta você!" Disse brennan "Gostaria de saber se quer treinar comigo."

"Tudo bem... eles acharam algo?"

"já fizeram a fórmula que trocou nossos poderes, agora só falta achar como reverter.. um trabalho um pouco mais complicado".

"Como esta se sentindo como feral?" Perguntou Shalimar.

"É bem diferente, parece que estou 100 ligado a todo instante, como se desconfiasse de muita coisa, mas ao mesmo tempo estou me sentindo mais livre para lutar".

"Um ponto importante para um feral é um seu corpo, tem que ser ágil solto... se não acaba se machucando com facilidade".

"Você por outro lado não pode ficar tão solto, não é?"

"Não, tem que controlar se não acaba disparando para tudo quanto é lado." Explicou brennan rindo

"Agora eu entendo quando você diz que senti como se fosse uma bomba prestes a explodir"

"Sim, mas confesso estar sentindo falta... não que seu poder seja de todo ruim..."

"Também quero que tudo volte a ser como era antes." Confessou ela.

Os dois chegaram a sala de treinamento. Tudo começou bem... shalimar conseguia lançar diretamente no alvo e brennan estava ficando cada vez mais "elástico". De repente shal começou a perder o controle. Todo seu corpo começou a soltar eletricidade.

" Shalimar, agüente firme" Disse brennan "Você precisa se concentrar. Lembre-se quando Adam nos treinava... concentre-se".

"Brennan, por favor... faça isso parar!!"

"Só você pode parar!"

"Deve haver alguma coisa... Senão eu não vou agüentar!" pediu ela.

O rapaz tentou chegar até ela, mas o campo elétrico era muito grande. Então lembrou que havia um esconderijo secreto na sala de treinamento caso algo ficasse fora do controle. No compartimento ele encontrou um tranqüilizante e acertou no pescoço da jovem

"Jesse, Lexa... eu preciso de ajuda!" Disse ele trazendo-a a enfermaria.

" O que aconteceu?" Perguntou jesse.

"Uma sobrecarga!" Respondeu ele.

Lexa olhou para jesse que respondeu ao olhar, olhando para ela.

"Eu não deveria ter pedido para ela treinar comigo". Disse brennan.

"O que você usou nela?" Perguntou jesse

"Tranqüilizante..." respondeu ele.

"Eu vou fazer alguns testes nela, mas eu vou precisar ficar sozinho para me concentrar" falou jesse.

" Como foi que aconteceu?" Questionou lexa puxando o rapaz para longe.

"Ela estava indo bem, controlando e de repente perdeu o foco e acabou criando um campo elétrico".

O mapeamento do corpo de shalimar revelou que seu coração parecia bastante acelerado (mesmo com tranqüilizante) e que a temperatura do seu corpo estava bastante alta. Se ela utilizasse por mais alguns minutos o seu poder seu coração poderia estourar ou então alguns órgão iriam falir por causa da temperatura.

"droga!" Exclamou ele. O rapaz ligou o ar condicionado da enfermaria para ver se a temperatura diminuísse, pegou gelo e colocou em baixo da nuca da jovem.

" O que esta acontecendo?" Perguntou brennan (o rapaz não conseguiu ficar muito tempo sem ver a amiga).

"Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber " falou lexa "Uma das conseqüências da troca de poderes é a não aceitação deste. O organismo de shalimar não é forte o suficiente para o seu poder. O que pode gerar alguns problemas como perda de controle ou as vezes algo mais grave".

"Você esta dizendo que isso pode matá-la?!" Exclamou brennan

"Infelizmente sim. Mas Jesse e eu estamos trabalhando para reverter tudo isso". disse lexa.

"Enquanto isso temos que esfriar a temperatura dela" disse jesse.

"Mas porque isso só ocorreu a ela?" Questionou brennan.

"Lexa e eu temos poderes parecidos, podemos desaparecer e o poder da shalimar é um dos mais fáceis de aceitar, afinal nós homens também temos instintos, por mais que muitas vezes não o utilizamos".

"isso não pode estar acontecendo!" Exclamou brennan "Só pode ser um pesadelo".

"Eu concordo que é um pesadelo, mas temos que continuar a procurar uma cura" falou jesse.

Lexa e ele pegaram a substancia que haviam preparado, as anotações de um possível antídoto e foram para o segundo laboratório que havia no santuário. Adam tinha criado um local totalmente equipado. Enquanto brennan ficou com a jovem.

"Eu deveria ter adivinhado" confessou lexa.

"Como?" Perguntou Jesse.

"pense jesse, quem de nós tem um poder tão ativo? Se alguém era alvo de sobrecarga seria aquele que recebeu o poder de brennan".

"Você não sabe disso. Alem do mais estávamos preocupados em descobrir a solução, coisa que ainda temos que fazer, só que agora mais rápido do que antes. Não podemos deixar ela morrer!"

"Tem razão. Não podemos deixar isso acontecer. Onde estávamos?"

"Eu não acredito que isto esteja acontecendo!" confessou brennan. "Por causa do meu poder você pode morrer e para piorar, não tem nada que eu possa fazer para te ajudar-la a ficar bem de novo. Que desgraça! Mas eu prometo uma coisa... quando descobrir o idiota que vez isso... ele jamais vai ver a luz do dia! Ele vai se arrepender de ter atravessado nosso caminho" (ele pegou na mão dela e a segurou com força). "Como estão as coisas por ai?" Perguntou ele aos companheiros.

"Estamos quase lá" respondeu jesse.

"Como ela esta?" Perguntou lexa.

"Seus sinais vitais parem estáveis. O calor do corpo já abaixou... por favor, corram com isso".

"pode deixar" disse jesse " não deixaremos que nada aconteça a ela".

"Vamos lá jesse. Nos temos que fazer dar certo".

"Vocês estão esquecendo de um ingrediente" disse uma voz masculina aparecendo no laboratório " tente usar o conteúdo no frasco branco sob a gaveta do armário. No canto direito".

"Adam?!" exclamaram os mutantes.

"Mas como?" exclamou jesse

"Um projeto meu."

"Você estava vivo esse tempo todo?! Porque só apareceu agora?!" Perguntou lexa furiosa.

"porque vocês estavam indo muito bem sozinhos" respondeu ele.

"Bem?! Shalimar esta morrendo e você diz que estávamos indo bem?!" falou jesse.

"Você sabia que ela iria sofrer sobre as conseqüências do "projeto zero" e mesmo assim não quis nos avisar."

"Isso não é verdade!" disse Adam "Só quando ela criou o campo elétrico no treinamento com brennan foi que eu percebi que as coisas estavam fugindo do controle".

"Eu não acredito em você!" falou lexa "Se tem alguém que sabe de suas criações e suas capacidades deveria saber que ela jamais iria agüentar!"

"ta bom. Eu deveria mesmo saber, mas eu confiei nela e na sua vontade de querer superar mais um desafio".

"Gente, não podemos discutir... pelo menos não agora.. não temos tempo!"

"tem razão" disse Adam. "Misture estes três elementos que estão sobre a mesa com o frasco que eu pedi que você pegasse. Acrescente um fio de cabelo de shalimar e de brennan (lexa foi buscar). Agora misture na temperatura de 23 graus. Depois coloque num frasco e borrife sobre os dois."

"tem certeza que vai funcionar?"

"Tenho. Vai estabilizar totalmente as funções dela e ainda vai desfazer a troca. Depois você e lexa devem fazer o mesmo procedimento"

Para não tomar muito tempo, lexa preparou a outra substancia e os dois foram ate a enfermaria. Brennan havia dormido ao lado da jovem e acordou por causa do borrifo

"O que é isso?"

"É o antídoto!" Disse lexa "Agora fique calmo". Depois que foi usado o frasco todo sobre brennan e shalimar, lexa jogou o outro frasco sobre ela e jesse. E todos esperaram. Uma luz saiu de cada integrante, o azul saiu de shalimar e entrou em brennan, o vermelho foi para jesse, o branco para lexa e o amarelo, por fim, foi para shalimar.

"Será que funcionou?" perguntou Jesse.

"Vamos testar" falou brennan. Criando uma bola elétrica em sua mão.

"Parece que tudo voltou ao normal" disse lexa.

"Ainda bem!" Falou jesse.

"Shal, você pode me ouvir " falou lexa "Shal..."

"Por favor, fale alguma coisa" pediu brennan segurando a mão dela.

A jovem abriu os olhos, virou a cabeça para o lado e disse:

"esta muito frio aqui!"

Todos sorriram.

"Acabou?"

"Ainda não!" Disse brennan "revertemos a troca, mas ainda temos que ir atrás do idiota que nos atacou".

"E temos que destruir o que fizemos" lembrou jesse.

Os quatro foram para o helix e se dirigiram ate o laboratório onde foi feito vários experimentos desse. É claro que eles continuariam a fazer no laboratório enquanto todos estavam pensando que a pesquisa havia terminado e que o local estava abandonado. Quando entraram encontrar três pessoas.

" Vocês não deveriam ter brincado com esse tipo de experimento" disse brennan.

"Do que esta falando?"

Lexa jogou focos de luz sobre a mesa que continha todos os ingredientes e a mesa simplesmente explodiu. Brennan atacou dois dos médicos e jesse cuidou de acabar com o terceiro. Jesse encontrou um galão que continha combustível inflamável e derrubou-o.

"Acho melhor todos vocês saírem" gritou brennan.

Os mutantes saíram do laboratório e brennan lançou uma pequena faísca sobre o combustível e todo o local foi para os ares.

"Uma pena que os primeiros mutantes tiveram que morrer por causa desse experimento" disse jesse.

"Seja bem vinda de volta, shal" disse lexa.

"é bom estar de volta " disse ela –"e do jeito que eu sempre fui."

Lexa e jesse foram à frente e entraram no helix. Brennan pegou a jovem pelo braço e disse:

"Shal, me desculpe... se não fosse pelo meu poder... "

"Esta tudo bem brennan. Não foi você que quis me dar seus poderes e além do mais, não poderia prever as conseqüências"– disse ela "Eu não sabia como era viver com uma carga grande de energia em meu sistema e eu invejo a sua capacidade".

"Obrigada!" Disse ele.

" Sempre achei o seu poder muito legal, mas fico feliz que é você quem o tem".

" Eu também! "Disse ele.

Os dois se abraçaram.

" Que bom que você não me deixou" confessou ele.

"Eu pretendo não o fazer" revelou ela.

Eles sorriram e entraram no helix. Jesse os levou então de volta para o santuário. Lexa ainda estava bastante furiosa com Adam por ele não ter previsto nada disso já que conhecia bem seus "filhos", mas não sabia quando ele apareceria de novo para ela tirar satisfações. Ninguém sabia quando e se ele voltaria!

FIM


End file.
